meangirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Smith
Karen Elizabeth Smith is one of the main characters in ''Mean Girls''. She is portrayed by Amanda Seyfried. Karen is a member of the Plastics, and a student at North Shore High School. While she's shown to be extremely stupid and clueless in many occasions, she is easily influenced by Regina George and Gretchen Wieners. Despite her being portrayed as a stupid girl Karen is shown to be a good friend in some situations. She is also very promiscuous. Karen also has poise and elegance unlike the other Plastics. She is the most feminine out of every one in the group she is the beauty queen of the group. Her favorite color is magenta / purple. She hates sports with a passion and her zodiac is cancer. She is most belittled by Regina. Karen is half a virgin and can have sudden mood swings because she is extremely sentimental. She can also be extremely dramatic in some occasions. She is also a diva who is obsessed with her looks and a slut she is a drama queen and is boy crazy. She is a slut but she is very kind. Appearance Karen has relatively long blonde straight hair, which she hasn't changed throughout the movie. She has light-blue eyes, and often wears a pink lipstick. She is the most beautiful girl in school and in the plastics even more beautiful than Regina. Karen is mainly seen wearing purple, pink, or white. She is the most beautiful girl in school even more beautiful than Regina. After the Plastics broke up towards the end of the movie, Karen's appearance still hasn't changed. Relationships While Karen has a reputation of being promiscuous, the only love interest present for her in the film is actually her cousin whom she thinks is cute, Seth Mosakowski, even though they are related. Karen refers to him as her 'first cousin' and claims that it was okay to make-out with him. It may imply that she has probably made out with many guys. Karen and Regina have a powerful friendship through the entire movie, even though Regina proudly made fun of her being promiscuous. Even so, Regina still thinks that Karen is worthy of being a queen in the school's Spring Fling. Gretchen and Karen have a somewhat complicated friendship. Despite of them being constantly together, Karen secretly thinks that Gretchen is annoying, and would much rather hang out with Regina instead of her. While Cady and Karen only had several small talks, Karen openly told Cady about her secret talents, which include putting her entire fist in her mouth and having a 'fifth sense'. Overall, they both keep a steady friendship through the movie and are later seen to hang out together towards the movie's finale. Memorable Quotes * "So that's against the rules, and you can't sit with us." *'"So if you're from Africa, why are you white?"' *'"Do you wanna do something fun? Do you wanna go to Taco Bell?"' *'"I can't go out. ''*cough, cough* I'm sick."' *'"I'm a mouse, duh."' *'"I can put my whole fist in my mouth! Wanna see?"' *'"It's like I have ESPN or something."' *'"My boobs can always tell when it's gonna rain."' *'"Why are you dressed so scary?"' *'"No, I am actually. I'm failing almost everything!"' *'"Gretchen, I'm sorry I laughed at you that time you got diarrhea at Barnes & Noble."' *'"On Wednesdays, we wear pink."' In Mean Girls: Return of the Plastics Karen Smith appears as a playable character in the game, labeled as the ''Most Dumbest. Her power-up consists of slowing down any Plastics near her, which can give an advantage to the player's Cliques to attack. Category:Students at North Shore High School Category:Characters Category:The Plastics Category:Female characters Category:Actual Human Beings Category:Mean Girls characters Category:Girls